


Of Games and Homecoming

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sharon's prompt, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Ohno arrived home a quarter before midnight from his two-day location shoot in Kyoto and finds Nino just as he left him – in his ratty pajamas in front of the TV killing computer-generated monsters with a crazed look in his eyes.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Of Games and Homecoming

Ohno arrived home a quarter before midnight from his two-day location shoot in Kyoto and finds Nino just as he left him – in his ratty pajamas in front of the TV killing computer-generated monsters with a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
Knowing Nino as well as Ohno does, he doesn’t even bother to ask whether Nino has eaten, slept or even showered. It is evident at the cluttered mess of empty water bottles and equally empty plastic protein bar wrappers scattered around Nino that he hasn’t left that spot for hours.  
  
Leaving his workbag at the entryway the way he probably shouldn’t, he walks gingerly forward, as quietly as he could manage it before sitting on his knees next to Nino and gently invading Nino’s space without saying anything. This close, he can see the dark bags under Nino’s eyes and his lips dry and chapped.  
  
“Nino, I’m home,” he whispers, scooting just the tiniest bit to bump his shoulder against Nino’s.  
  
Nino doesn’t even blink, his fingers moving almost robotically against the controller, his eyes trained on the screen. Ohno doesn’t say anything and simply reaches up to replace Nino’s hands on the controller, hearing the almost inaudible sounds of protests slipping out from the back of Nino’s throat.  
  
“Shhh,” he whispers, and leans in for a quick kiss to Nino's lips as his thumb finds the PAUSE button. When he pulls back, Nino is blinking rapidly at him, as if he’s trying to make sense of the fact that he’s no longer staring at the screen or at the multi-colored monsters Nino has to chase around but at Ohno’s face instead.  
  
Ohno finds a smile for Nino and leans in for another kiss, pressing his mouth against Nino’s for a soft, chaste kiss, lingering for a second longer before he's pulling away.  
  
“Come,” he murmurs, stroking Nino’s jaw tenderly; Nino’s eyes are still kind of distant but Ohno knows he’s going to get Nino back in no time. “Let me take you to the bathroom so I can help you wash.”  
  
Nino doesn’t answer but Ohno doesn’t need him to; he’s pliant under Ohno’s hands, though unresponsive, but Ohno is fine with it. He's used to this, after all. He pulls Nino to him, pressed close against his chest, arms wormed around Nino as he guides them both towards the direction of the bathroom, pressing kisses to the side of Nino’s temple and simply basking on this closeness he's sorely missed.  
  
  
+  
  
The journey to the bathroom took longer than Ohno is used to, but it's okay. He's not in a rush and it's obvious Nino isn't either. Once there, he backs Nino against the bathroom wall, kisses him softly and tells him to stay put while Ohno undresses quickly. Afterward, he works on relieving Nino off his clothes too, pressing soft kisses to any part of Nino he can reach, grateful for the way Nino’s simply humming lightly under his breath in answer. This isn’t the first time this happened, and Ohno had to learn it the hard way that Nino doesn’t always appreciate being taken away from his games no matter the circumstances, but Ohno’s patience with Nino throughout the years obviously won him some points.  
  
Ohno drags his hands down the bare sides of Nino’s hips and leans in to nose Nino’s cheek as Nino folds himself onto him, melting further into his touch. He likes Nino like this, too, when he can have his way with Nino and still take care of him the way he wants to.  
  
He pulls away a little to turn the shower on and is rewarded with Nino whimpering his protests into Ohno's arm. He chuckles and comes back to kiss Nino on the temple, one arm around Nino’s waist as he aims the shower head to both his and Nino's feet to set the temperature.  
  
“I’m here,” he whispers, letting his hand travel from the small of Nino’s back to the nape of Nino’s neck to steady him. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? Let me just check this – okay, here we go.” he murmurs, turning his head to kiss the side of Nino’s mouth briefly, quietly asking for approval as he aims the shower head on them both. The initial cascade of water makes Nino gasp and Ohno chuckles yet again, hand tightening around the back of Nino’s head as he stares at Nino’s face, to the droplets of water falling across his and Nino's face.  
  
Nino is limp and his eyes unfocused when Ohno pulls away again after he’s turn the water off only so he could reach for the body wash sitting next to the bottle of shampoo there, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand before he goes back to join Nino. Despite the almost distant look on Nino’s face, it doesn’t escape Ohno that their close proximity is doing something to Nino’s body (and his own, too) eyes darting downward to Nino’s half-hard cock resting against Nino’s navel. He smiles and slowly lathers the body wash starting from Nino’s neck to his shoulders, his collarbones, his armpits, smiling at the adorable little sounds escaping the back of Nino’s throat at the contact.  
  
When his fingers reach Nino’s navel where Nino’s cock rests, Ohno chuckles at the way Nino’s hips jerks as if on cue, the action is followed by a soft, almost drawn out moan that makes Ohno’s own stomach tight with want.  
  
“Just a sec,” he murmurs, but then he is curling his soapy fingers around Nino’s cock – he’s all the way hard now – letting Nino thrust into his hand before Ohno moves down to cup Nino’s balls. Nino whines, adorable and impatient, and Ohno finds himself leaning in forward to kiss Nino again just because he can.  
  
“Now stay still so I can finish washing you off,” he says when he pulls away, bending over to grab the shower head again. By this time, Nino’s arms are wormed around his waist, his face tucked beneath Ohno’s chin as he rolls his hips unto Ohno. “Stay still, I said.”  
  
“ _Hmm,_ ” Nino hums but doesn’t listen, and Ohno gives up trying to make him stop. Nino is obviously acting on pure instinct now, fucking his cock into Ohno’s hip and making lewd noise as he does so. Ohno is hard, too, and the urge to give in to his body's demands is so strong he could barely resist it, but he wants to. Putting Nino's safety above everything else is something he takes very seriously, even though he's failed at that part so many times in the past he already lost count, but this time, he wants to try. For Nino.

"Oh-chan, I need, _ah_ ," Nino moans, breathless and trembling slightly that Ohno has to breathe multiple times to calm himself, but it only makes Nino even more impatient than he already is to begin with, hands grappling around Ohno's hips to pull him closer. "Please,"

Fuck this.  
  
“Don’t fall over or so help me, I will never let you near your games again if you end up with broken bones, okay?” he says, squeezing Nino’s hips in warning and in affection, before he is sliding unceremoniously on the floor in between Nino’s legs, one hand taking hold of Nino’s cock and the other steady on Nino’s hip. He pumps Nino’s cock once, twice, and Nino rewards him with a moan and Nino’s hands flying to his shoulders, gripping them for dear life as Ohno puts his lips over head of Nino’s cock and sucks.  
  
“ _Nghhh_ –“ Nino whimpers in answer so Ohno does it again, once, twice, before he pulls back just far enough so he can swirl his tongue over the dripping slit. Then Ohno sucks the entire head into his mouth, slowly, slowly, parting his mouth as he lets Nino’s cock in deeper. Nino rewards him with yet another of those delicious whimpers of his, then followed it with two consecutive jerks of his hips that brings his cock deeper into Ohno’s throat.  
  
Ohno decides then to let Nino set the pace by parting his mouth wide and breathing carefully through his nose.  
  
“ _Ahh, ahh, ahh_ –“ Nino moans, fingers tight on Ohno’s hair as he thrusts his hips into Ohno’s mouth; it’s not rough but it’s not gentle either, and Ohno can feel the way Nino’s cock gets harder in his mouth, the familiar weight of it resting against Ohno’s tongue. He hums around his mouthful and feels the way the action makes Nino shudder. Ohno vaguely realizes he already has his cock in his hand, pumping it to the rhthym of Nino fucking into his mouth until he is sliding his thumb across the head and feeling the sticky evidence of his own desire beneath his finger.  
  
He squeeze the base at the same time he kneels up properly, hollowing his cheeks around Nino’s cock when Nino’s hips still; soon Ohno’s mouth is flooded with the familiar warmth that is Nino’s come, Nino keening low and deep as his cock pulses in Ohno’s mouth, Ohno swallowing what he could.  
  
He’s up on his feet in time to catch Nino by the waist, his cock still hard and unfulfilled, his mouth seeking Nino’s for a quick kiss. Nino doesn’t return the kiss but Ohno doesn’t expect him to, pulling Nino to him for a tight hug, digging his nose against Nino’s temple and breathing Nino in.  
  
  
+  
  
Under half an hour later, they are on the bed, lending his arm over to Nino as a pillow as Nino tucks himself closer to Ohno’s side. One of Nino’s hands is on Ohno’s chest, curled against one of Ohno’s own, Nino’s pajama-clad legs trapped between Ohno’s.  
  
Nino is decidedly still, and he's breathing evenly but Ohno is certain he’s not asleep yet. Ohno can feel the flutter of Nino’s eyelashes against the skin of Ohno's neck, his hand resting against Ohno's chest seems restless, somehow. It opens and closes as if Nino can't decide yet what he wants, torn between resting it across Ohno's collarbones or settling it over the spot where Ohno's heart beats evenly underneath.  
  
“What is it?” he murmurs, softly, into Nino’s hair. Ohno is tired but not tired enough to talk if Nino wants to.  
  
“Nothing," Nino says, then corrects himself a moment later, murmuring, "I’ve missed you,” softly. Nino breathes into his neck and Ohno’s arm tightens automatically around him, grateful for this closeness, this warmth he enjoys when Nino is near. “Oh-chan.”  
  
“I know,” Ohno says, planting a soft kiss against Nino’s temple because he can. Nino is so sweet. “I’ve missed you too.” he adds, because it’s true. Two days being without Nino is a struggle but he gets by knowing that when he comes home, Nino will be there.  
  
Nino takes his hand from being tangled against his own only so he can use it to cup Ohno through his boxers. He’s not hard but if Nino doesn’t remove his hand within the next couple of minutes, he will be.  
  
He chuckles and slowly bats Nino’s hand away, grabbing it and putting it back where it rests before, above Ohno’s chest.  
  
“It’s okay, Nino,” he says, turning to his side so he can kiss the side of Nino’s mouth. “It’s fine. You don’t have to.”  
  
“But –“ Nino starts, then pauses; Ohno loves him so much, really. He slides his hand around the back of Nino’s head, leaving Nino’s own gripping the front of his shirt and kissing the tips of Nino’s nose.  
  
“Later, okay?” he says, holding Nino close and watching the way Nino’s eyes slid shut when he puts his lips over them, one after the other. “For now, we sleep. You look exhausted.”  
  
“You’re one to talk,” Nino muses, but he doesn’t say anything when Ohno hushes him, or even when Ohno starts humming Niiji under his breath, lulling Nino to sleep. He simply folds himself against Ohno, breathes Ohno’s name into Ohno’s skin and is fast asleep before Ohno even reaches the chorus.  
  
  
+  
  
The next time Ohno opens his eyes, it is bright in the room and the mouth-watering aroma of coffee and something else snatches him further away from the clutches of sleep. He looks down and realizes he is alone in bed, barely feeling the expected numbness in his arm as he calls Nino’s name.  
  
“Coffee, Oh-chan?” Nino’s voice came through two seconds later, and Ohno whips around to find Nino lounging on their laundry chair in his sweat pants, a mug in his hand. Ohno watches him take a sip.  
  
“What time’s it?” he asks, voice still foggy with sleep but he honestly feels refreshed. It’s been weeks since he’s had one good night’s sleep, after all.  
  
“Almost one,” Nino says as Ohno stretches, vaguely digging his brain for any schedule he must have forgotten but not really caring about it if he did. He’s going to spend the rest of the day with Nino, work be damned. “I woke up to my phone burning with messages and missed calls,” Nino says, and Ohno has to squint hard enough to see the uncaring and amused lilt at the edges of Nino’s mouth.  
  
“And guess what, they’re not for me.”  
  
Ohno shrugs. “Maybe it’s time you change your number, then,” he says, rolling over the bed only to realize he’s naked. “Huh?”  
  
“They’re for you, dumb ass,” Nino says; Ohno is surprised to find Nino close, sitting at the edge of the bed this time when Ohno turns his head up to find Nino. “They’re from your manager…said you had a photoshoot at nine but since you weren’t picking up your phone when he called, he had to cancel it.”  
  
He blinks. “I don’t remember,” he says with a completely straight face as he crawls his way to Nino’s lap. Nino still has the mug of coffee in his hand and he lets Ohno take a sip when Ohno moans for it.  
  
“Right,” Nino agrees, still amused, as he runs his fingers through Ohno’s hair. Ohno finds himself absently leaning into it, humming contently under his breath. “So that means you and I are free today,” Nino adds, his voice thoughtful. Ohno hums in answer.  
  
“Do you have anything specific you want to do today, Oh-chan?”  
  
“Besides sleeping in?” he asks, purring at the feel of Nino’s fingers scratching his scalp.  
  
Nino chuckles; Ohno vaguely remembers the way Nino is completely incoherent the night before, the way Nino is so trusting, so pliant beneath Ohno’s hands. Now he’s the one being doted on and Ohno is stuck with the wonderful fact that they have the rest of the day to spoil each other to the fullest.  
  
“Besides sleeping in, yes.” Nino agrees; Ohno watches him as he downs the rest of the coffee before sliding the empty mug on top of the bedside table. Ohno rearranges himself on the bed and waits until Nino drops his whole weight on Ohno, his hands on either side of Ohno’s head.  
  
Nino’s eyes crinkles with mischief when Ohno puts his hands on Nino’s butt and squeezes. They darken when Ohno thrusts up, letting Nino feel his hardening cock against the fabric of Nino’s sweats.  
  
“Or we can do this,” he says, leaning up to bite Nino’s chin lightly, and Nino rewards him with a breathless laughter muffled into his cheek. “Right? I remember you still owe me an orgasm.”  
  
“Do I, now?”  
  
“Yes,” Ohno says, his words catching in his throat when Nino all but bears his hips down on him and Ohno’s own meeting Nino’s halfway seeking more of the delicious friction. “So how about it?”  
  
Nino grins, brushing his nose against Ohno’s before kissing him properly.  
  
“Sure,” Nino agrees, “but you have to work for it, though,” Nino says, pulling himself up but only so he could tug his sweatpants down his hips. Ohno doesn’t bother pretending he’s not looking, putting his arms under his head as Nino strips.  
  
“I don’t mind,” Ohno says, licking his lips and keeping his hands to himself. He wants to cup his cock but with the way Nino is crawling his way from the foot of the bed to the space between Ohno’s legs, he knows he doesn’t have to anymore. Nino had his turn the night before, after all and now it is Ohno’s.  
  
Nino smiles as he walks his fingers from Ohno’s legs to his navel, narrowly avoiding Ohno’s cock altogether. Ohno smiles back.  
  
“How do you want me, Oh-chan?” Nino asks at the same time his fingers closes around the base of Ohno’s cock. Ohno has to put a lot of effort not to buck back to the touch.  
  
“Your mouth on me first,” Ohno says, finds that his voice is husky though he is certain it is not because of sleep this time. His throat is dry and he wants Nino, all of him. “And then we do the usual, if you like.”  
  
“Me riding you or -?” Nino asks, then pauses; Ohno feels the heat pooling around his thighs at Nino’s words.  
  
“I thought I have to work for it,” he says, eyes sliding shut when Nino leans down to take Ohno’s cock into Nino’s mouth briefly. It’s quick but the heat is enough to make Ohno’s cock throb.  
  
“Well, okay.”  
  
“I want to work for it,” he says, already imagining bracing himself over Nino, one of Nino’s legs thrown over his shoulder as he fucks Nino hard. “I want too, Nino.”  
  
Nino smiles, squeezing Ohno’s cock lightly before he positions himself in between Ohno’s legs, his mouth hovers over Ohno’s cock.  
  
“Whatever you want, Oh-chan,” Nino says and swallows Ohno’s dick in one go.  
  
  
+  
  
Three fingers in and Ohno’s chest is tight with want, his temple damp with sweat as he watches his fingers disappear inside Nino’s body. Nino’s been whimpering his consent for the past couple of minutes now, his cock hard and leaking against his belly as Ohno prepares him for what’s to come.  
  
The overabundance of lube makes it easier for Ohno to slide his fingers in to the hilt, pressing his lips to each of Nino’s knees, his legs, mouthing Nino’s name into Nino’s skin.  
  
“I’m ready, _God,_ Oh-chan –“ Nino keens, back arching from the bed at the first, tentative brush of Ohno’s fingertip against his prostate. Ohno wants to drink him in, sliding his fingers in and out experimentally, watching Nino writhing on the bed with Ohno’s fingers fucking him. He’s so damn beautiful, so damn irresistible and Ohno feels so lucky.  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me now, oh please –“  
  
Ohno takes pity on Nino, taking his fingers out one by one, slowly, if only to let Nino feel the gaping ache his fingers left Nino’s body. Then he is kneeling up, hands on both Nino’s knees, sliding them apart as he positions himself above Nino, his cock hard and throbbing.  
  
“Shit, Nino, you’re so beautiful,” he hisses, watching Nino’s hole twitch when he bumps the head of his cock against it. He’s so hard it is borderline painful, and it’s taking him all of his reserved patience not to buck his hips hard and fill Nino’s ass completely. Instead, he takes it slow, letting Nino feel the way his inner muscles stretch around Ohno’s hard on, the way his insides clamp around Ohno’s cock as if on cue. Ohno groans, low and deep in his throat once he’s all the way in Nino, buried to the hilt and shaking.  
  
“So fucking perfect,”  
  
“S-Satoshi –“ Nino breathes, words stuttering, and Ohno presses his lips against the back of Nino’s knee.  
  
“I love you,” he murmurs, holding Nino’s gaze steady, and moves.  
  
  
+  
  
  
There’s no word for it, really. Ohno loves fucking, but only because he’s doing it with Nino. The enjoyment increases tenfolds whenever he has Nino beneath him like this, keening and whimpering, hips bucking up from the bed to meet him halfway. It’s amazing, how his cock fits in Nino perfectly, the way he and Nino fits together like two complimenting pieces of puzzle.  
  
“Satoshi, Oh-chan, _oh God_ –“  
  
“Yes, Yes, I’m here,” he groans, fingers gripping Nino’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he drives his cock into Nino time and time again. He can feel his orgasm approaching, can already feel Nino’s own in the way Nino is arching from the bed with his eyes closed and his mouth parted, so close he can already taste it. He drops Nino’s leg on the bed only so he can park himself in between, Nino wrapping his legs around Ohno’s waist the second Ohno angles his thrusts to the left, hitting Nino’s prostate dead on.  
  
He’s balls deep into Nino, the sounds of their bodies coming together coupled with the almost pornographic moans slipping out of Nino’s mouth are like music to Ohno’s ear.  
  
“Oh-chan!” Nino half-yells at one particular thrust, and Ohno knows he’s found the right angle. Soon he is fucking Nino with renewed strength, his teeth digging into his bottom lip and vaguely tasting his own damn blood under his tongue. Nino keens and mewls, throws his head back as he grips the sheet beneath him and Ohno fucks him like he won’t be able to again. Three, four thrusts is what it takes for Nino to come undone beneath Ohno without either of them touching him, spurting his pleasure between his and Ohno’s stomachs, his eyes wide as Ohno fucks him through it.  
  
“I’m there, I’m there,” Ohno hisses, and snaps his hips twice as fast and twice as hard. He leans down and catches Nino’s mouth for a kiss, groaning into Nino’s mouth as he jerks his hips one last time and comes at the end of it with a full body shudder and Nino’s name tumbling out of his lips.  
  
  
+  
  
There’s a blooming red mark on Nino’s collarbone and Ohno groans guiltily into Nino’s skin when he found it.  
  
Nino, on the other hand, simply huffs and told him he’s stupid. They are still naked on the bed, Nino lying almost half on top of him and Nino’s hand cupping his cock. His come is drying on Nino’s ass, some of it on Nino’s legs but Nino is either too tired or too damn sated to care.  
  
Ohno wonders if they can do it again at some point, today, later, but with how hard he’d fucked Nino earlier, he’s not sure if it’s a good idea.  
  
“Maybe it’s not good for us to be apart for more than a day,” he muses aloud, and Nino hums thoughtfully at him. “Look what happened. I think I’ve fucked your insides out, shit.”  
  
Nino swats him on the head. “No, you didn’t,” Nino says, then like an afterthought. “I liked it.”  
  
“Let’s see if you’ll be saying the same thing tomorrow,” he despairs, eyeing the black and blue patches that are now appearing on Nino’s skin. “or later. God damn it.”  
  
“I’ll suck the remains of your brain through your dick if you don’t shut up, Oh-chan,” Nino counters, “Seriously. It’s okay. I’m fine. This is nothing any painkillers won’t fix, honestly. Stop worrying.”  
  
He stares at the marks his mouth (or maybe his fingers, he’s not sure anymore) he left on Nino’s wrists. They are beginning to show prominently now, clear against the paleness of Nino’s skin.  
  
“Matsumoto-san will kill me if he sees these,” he says, already contemplating ditching work the next day if only to avoid getting his neck strangled by a furious Jun. “Oh god, I’m so stupid.”  
  
“Satoshi, you’re overreacting,” Nino huffs; but he does press closer, his lips warm against Ohno’s neck. “I swear these will gone by morning, so stop, okay?”  
  
“And if they’re not?”  
  
“I’ll take care of it,” Nino says, surprising Ohno with the feel of Nino’s tongue tracing little circles on the spot he has his lips pressed against. Nino’s hand on Ohno’s cock squeezes and it is all Ohno could do not to moan in answer, feeling the familiarly delicious heat forming around his thighs at the gesture.  
  
“Nino –“  
  
“Two days, Oh-chan,” Nino purrs into his neck, his fingers boldly pumping Ohno’s very interested cock in his hand. Ohno wants to protest, to tell Nino they probably shouldn’t do a repeat of what they just did but it’s hard when Nino is warm and is practically begging to be touched. “I had the TV for company for two days, so you’re gonna have to make up for that.” Nino says. “It’s either you fuck me again or you let me suck you, your choice.”  
  
Ohno’s skin tingles with renewed lust at the thought of Nino on his knees in between Ohno’s legs, worshipping Ohno’s cock with his mouth and fingers the way he’s done so many times before but still enough to make Ohno’s insides twitch with want.  
  
“I can’t fuck you though,” he says, but he knows he already lost the battle the second he gets his hands on Nino, the moment Nino asks him to. “Once should be enough,” he tells Nino, but Nino simply laughs.  
  
Nino leans in then, his lips on Ohno’s ear and whispers, “If you say so, Oh-chan,” Nino breathes, and Ohno finds himself shuddering involuntarily in return. “but just imagine how damn wonderful it feels when you’re inside me, fucking me with your cock; you remember how it is, right? How I clenched around you, how I scream for you, beg for you to do it harder, faster –“ Nino says, but Ohno cuts him off with a growl, throwing himself over Nino and catching Nino’s mouth for a kiss.  
  
“It’s nothing a painkiller won’t fix, right?” he says, when he pulls away.  
  
Nino nods. “Yes.”  
  
He smiles and crawls his way down, flicking his tongue out and aiming. “Fine,” he says, and leans in for a tentative lick. Nino’s hole twitches along with the rest of him and Ohno’s cock twitches in answer. He slides his tongue in twice before he’s prompting Nino on his hands and knees.  
  
“Kneel up,” he breathes, mouth watering. “Let me see you properly.”  
  
Nino keens and parts his legs wider, letting Ohno in.  



End file.
